Grojband's WrestleMania Moment
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: When the WWE brings WrestleMania to Peaceville, Corey sets his sights on having Grojband perform at the Grandest Stage of All. Will Grojband have a WrestleMania moment? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Royal Rumble Craze

**A/N: Hey guys. Welcome to my very first Grojband fanfic. To those that have never heard about me... Hi. *waves to you* If you know me, then I can say to you that I decided to try something different other than writing only Mr. Peabody and Sherman fanfics, I'll still write them, I just wanna try something different and see how it goes.**

**Anyways, we're not so sure if this is really in the show, but all of Grojband (except Laney), are big fans of WWE wrestling. I know some people don't like wrestling, but give this story a chance, after all, Grojband will perform in this story.**

**Grojband's WrestleMania Moment**

**Chapter 1: Royal Rumble Craze**

It was a calm and quiet day at Peaceville. Most people were coming home, the kids were playing outside. It all was quiet... well except for the Riffin residence. The garage was pumping out beats of rock music. Why? Because this is the home of Peaceville's infamous band, Grojband.

Inside the garage were four 13-year old kids playing instruments. Their names were Corey Riffin, the lead singer, Laney Penn, on bass guitar, Kin Kujira, on keyboard, and his brother Kon Kujira on drums. They've been rehearsing a few songs in the past three hours. Most of the times they prepare for an upcoming event, or just for them to hang out and rock out. They finish their last song for the rehearsal.

Corey: That was awesome, guys!

Laney: We sure are getting better.

Kin: Yep.

Kon: Hey, what time is it?

Laney: it's almost 7:00pm. Why?

Corey, Kin, and Kon: OH CRAP!

The three boys hurry back inside Corey's house and quickly turn on both Corey's living room TV and his PS4.

Kon: Hurry up Corey! It's starting!

Kin: I'll get the snacks!

Kin dashes to the kitchen to see what he can bring. As this was going on, Laney comes in extremely confused on what's going on with the boys.

Laney: What's going on you guys?

Corey: We're missing the Rumble!

Laney: The what?

Corey, Kin, and Kon: THE RUMBLE!

Corey grabs his controller and finds an app labeled 'WWE Network'. He opens it and in less than thirty seconds, he is welcomed to a selection of screens and pictures. He clicks on the picture under 'What's on' and loads up.

Corey: Its starting!

Corey and Kon spring toward the couch, facing the TV. Kin comes in with several bags of chips, some cookies, and sodas. He sets them on the table and sits down in between Corey and Kon. The TV then shows the WWE logo and the words, 'Then. Now. Forever.' next to it.

Laney: Seriously! What is this?

Corey: Just look! *points to the TV*

Announcer *on TV*: And now, WWE presents: The 28th annual Royal Rumble! The road to WrestleMania starts... now!

The screen flashes to a partly dark arena packed with people and a type of stage area that is barely lit. A set of pyrotechnics sets off all around the stage for approximately 15 seconds.

*boom* *ka-boom* *clack* *ba-bang* *ca-clack* *sha-boom*

The arena then lights up as well as the stage. The crowd cheers as it it also filled with homemade signs and posters. Corey, Kin, and Kon cheer as well, while Laney looks on in confusion.

Announcer *on TV*: Welcome everyone to the starting line of the road to WrestleMania! We welcome you to the annual Royal Rumble pay-per-view!

Laney: What is all of this?

Corey: Well, I guess I can tell you since it's not gonna start for a while. This is one of the WWE's most phenomenal pay-per-view events, the Royal Rumble.

Laney: What's so special about it?

Corey: This event has like three or four matches, but that's because one of the matches is EXTREMELY long! The Royal Rumble Match.

Laney: Why do they call it that?

Corey: in this match, 30 superstars fight in just one match. They have to toss everyone out of the ring and over the top rope. Both feet have to hit the ground to count for elimination. The last one left wins the match, and a WWE World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania.

Kon: Why don't you know about this?

Laney: Probably because I'm not in to wrestling.

Corey: Well, you're about to change your opinion about it once you see this.

One hour and a half later...

Ring Announcer *on TV*: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Royal Rumble match! Here are the stipulations. 30 superstars will enter this ring. You must eliminate every single one of them by throwing them over the top rope, and have both feet touch the floor. The last man standing will be declared the winner and have a WWE World Heavyweight Championship match... at WrestleMania!

Kin: Here we go!

Kon: This should be great!

The music in the TV starts up as the crowd boos at the person walking out of the stage and towards the ring, waving a Russian flag, and wearing blue and black trunks and a gold medal shaped like a star.

Ring Announcer: Introducing first, now residing in Moscow, Russia, weighing in at 138 kilos, the hero of the Russian Federation, and United States Champion, Rusev!

Corey: Oh great! This guy!

Kon: God! He's so horrible!

Laney: why?

Corey: All he does is talk trash about the US, and say that Russia is better

The wrestler known as Rusev enters the ring and waits for his opponent. Speaking of which the next wrestler comes down with a more upbeat song playing, and a large roar of cheers. Corey, Kin, and Kon cheer as well to the next superstar. He comes out wearing silver trunks with the initials "DZ" written on the backside, and a shirt saying "It's too bad..." on the front, and "I'm too good!" On the back.

_I'm here to show the world! I'm here to show the world! Come on! Bring it on!_

Ring Announcer: From Hollywood, Florida, weighing in at 213 pounds, Dolph Ziggler!

_Do what I say, "__Better watch what I do"_

_Better heed the warning I'm here to give you_

_If you ever doubted me, you don't have a clue_

_I'm here to show the world! I'm here to show the world!_

Corey: Oh heck yeah!

Laney: Is he good?

Corey: Is he good? Lanes, he's one of the best superstars there ever was!

Dolph Ziggler enters the ring and the match gets underway

*DING* *DING* *DING*

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: Not a bad start. I will have to say this, if anyone is not a fan of the WWE, thats fine. But at least stay for the Grojband scenes. And don't say anything negative to me. I hate negativity.**

**I wanna give a big shout out to Lolliepopsticks for persuading me to create a Grojband story. She never told me how though. Still, she's fantastic. Read her fanfics if you can.**

**Favorite, follow, and review this story. And be sure to come back for Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected

**Hey guys! Thanks for enjoying this story, even though it just begun. I brought a new chapter for you guys, and convenient too. The OFFICIAL start to the Road to WrestleMania happened not long ago, and I'm spending it with Grojband. So let's continue.**

**Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected**

*WICKED COOL TRANSITION*

The four teens were watching the Royal Rumble match for thirty minutes now, everyone was at the edge of their seats, especially Laney, who is starting to enjoy the match.

Laney: I wonder who's going to win?

Corey: We'll find out soon.. Hey look at that!

On the TV, several superstars ganged up on a superstar named Kofi Kingston. They pick him up and toss him out of the ring, however, to the surprise of the crowd, and Grojband, his feet did NOT touch the ground. His back did touch the ground, but he avoids elimination. Moving with his upper body, he slides towards the steel steps, places his feet on them, and gets back into the ring.

Laney: Oh my gosh! That was incredible!

Kin: I knew he was gonna avoid another elimination, just like in the past!

A timer pops up from the bottom of the screen, and starts to count down from ten. The crowd, as well as Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon start to count down.

Crowd, Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

A buzzer heard, another song bares out which makes the crowd roar in cheers, and runs down to the ring.

Corey: Oh yeah, this guy is gonna kicm some serious butt!

His name pops up into the screen listed as the 19th entrant, Roman Reigns. He has long black hair and a goatee, wearin black combat boots, black pants, and a black SWAT vest. Roman Reigns enters the ring and starts to, in Corey's words, kick some serious butt.

Kon: Come on! Come on! Thow em out!

Suddenly, their focus on the TV is interrupted by the ringing of a phone.

Corey: *groan* I'll get it.

Corey gets off his seat disappointingly and heads for the phone. He would've let his older sister, Trina, answer it, but she's at a boy band concert with Mina. Corey doesn't know which band, nor does he care. He looks at the caller ID on the phone, but it only says "Unknown Number". Corey was beyond curious. Who was calling him privately? He picks up the phone and hits the green button. He puts it near his face and speaks into the speaker.

Corey: Hello?

A man's voice comes out from the receiving end. It sounds a bit scruffy and elderly.

Caller: Hello there. I'm Vince McMahon, Chairman and CEO of WWE.

Upon hearing the man's name, Corey has a little freak-out in his mind. Because every WWE fan knows the name of Mr. McMahon, including Corey. But why is the boss of WWE calling him?

Corey: You're... You're Vince McMahon?

Mr. McMahon: Yes I am. I assume you're familiar of our company.

Corey: Why yes of course!

Mr. McMahon: Excellent!

Corey: so *clears his throat* How may I help you?

Mr. McMahon: Well, first off, I'm looking for Corey Riffin.

Corey: That's me

Mr. McMahon: Well that makes matters easier. Now since you're a fan of the WWE, I also assume you know what's going to happen in two months.

Corey: WrestleMania, at the Peaceville Coliseum

In fact, it WAS true. WrestleMania was coming to Peaceville. Corey heard the news about a year ago in a press conference between Mr. McMahon and Mayor Mellow. So Corey was beyond excited to go to WrestleMania, if he only knew how though.

Mr. McMahon: Well, I have been looking up some bands, to possibly give us a song for the event, when we found a band by the name of Grojband. We noticed that you have a decent fanbase in Peaceville, and that's impressive.

Corey: What are you trying to say?

Mr. McMahon: I'm saying that we have selected Grojband to lend one of its songs to be used as the theme song for WrestleMania.

Corey was shocked. Nobody ever asked permission to use any of his songs before, no even for something as big as WrestleMania. Then he also thought of another idea. Most of the people who let the WWE use their songs for the big event end up PERFORMING at WrestleMania, so it could be a gig, that Corey would love Grojband to have.

Corey: We'll let you use one of our songs for WrestleMania, but on one condition.

Mr. McMahon: I'm listening.

Corey: We also get to perform a gig at WrestleMania.

Mr. McMahon: Hmm... interesting... alright kid you got a deal.

Corey: YES!... error I mean, thank you Mr. McMahon.

Mr. McMahon: No problem. Pleasure doing business with you. Goodbye.

After the chairman of WWE ended the call, Corey ran back to the rest of the band who are still watching the last few minutes of the Royal Rumble match. He couldn't wait to tell them the news.

Corey: Guys! Guys! We have a gig to play!

Laney: Where?

Corey: March 29th, Peaceville Coliseum.

Kin: March 29th, Peaceville Coliseum... let me think...

Upon figuring out where they're gonna perform, Kin's eyes grow large.

Kin: Are you saying that we're gonna perform at WrestleMania?!

Corey: You know it!

Corey, Kin, and Kon high five together while Laney, even though she got hooked on the Royal Rumble match, she has absolutely no idea what WrestleMania is.

Laney: What's WrestleMania?

Corey: WrestleMania is one of the biggest events in the whole world, one of the best ones too. It's like the Super Bowl of pro wrestling. People from all over the world will come to it and experience a WrestleMania moment. And soon, Grojband will have a WrestleMania moment.

Laney: Okay, I think I got it.

Now that the explanation was out of the way, the four bandmates continued to watch the match. Although they're pretty much excited to perform at the Grandest Stage of All, WrestleMania in less than two months.

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: What? You want a winner to the Royal Rumble match? Gee, I don't know, Roman Reigns? This story is about Grojband going to WrestleMania, not the WWE Superstars. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update this story regularly **


	3. Chapter 3: Planning the Big Gig

**A/N: Well guys, this is going good. It looks like Grojband is officially on the Road to WrestleMania.**

**Let's skip ahead to one month later... let's say... after WWE FastLane.**

**Chapter 3. Planning the Big Gig**

*WICKED COOL TRANSITION*

It has been one month since Corey got the chance to talk to Vince McMahon, and hope to perform at WrestleMania. Now the band is at Corey's house watching an episode of Monday Night Raw. Daniel Bryan recently won his be match against Seth Rollins and the crowd on TV roars in "Yes!" chants.

Corey: And we know why he won last night at FastLane!

Laney: He's so awesome. I'm glad you guys got me hooked on wrestling, it's awesome.

Corey: See, I told you it will rock.

The TV then changes into red and silver graphics with the WrestleMania logo shown before showing the words on the screen and the Announcer talking over the graphics. One of Grojband's songs is also heard on TV.

OFFICIAL WRESTLEMANIA THEME SONG:

WE ARE VICTORIOUS-GROJBAND

Announcer: Special thanks to Grojband for "We are Victorious". The official theme song for WrestleMania.

Corey: I thought that song would be perfect for WrestleMania.

Kin: It fits perfectly

Kon: Yeah

The graphics change and a video of Grojband's many performances with the words on the screen.

GROJBAND PERFORMS AT WRESTLEMANIA.

Announcer: Breaking news. Grojband has agreed to perform at WrestleMania in four weeks.

Corey: Its official guys! We have a gig!

All four teens raise their hands in the air and make the "Rock On" sign.

Laney: so what are we going to sing at WrestleMania?

Corey: Well let's plan that out.

So the band starts to listen to some of the songs they've sang during Grojband's existence. Some songs sounded good, but some sounded like they shouldn't sing them at the Grandest Stage of All.

Corey: I think we can sing this song there.

Laney: Yep. I like it.

Kin and Kon nod in agreement. Just as Grojband was in the middle of their planning session, Corey's older sister, Trina comes into the room.

Trina: Are you watching that wrestling garbage again?

Corey: I like it. So let me watch what I want.

Trina: Like I would let you watch this fake nonsense.

Corey: I still like it

Even though Corey likes wrestling, Trina despises it. In fact she despises everything Corey likes, even Grojband itself.

Trina: And by the way, if you want me to buy you tickets to that Wrestle Party, whatever it's called, forget about it!

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

Corey: I'll get it.

Corey runs downstairs and opens the door to reveal Nick Mallory, Corey's neighbor, and sometimes a Grojband fan

Corey: Hey Nick, what's up?

Nick: Nick Mallory just saw on Raw that you and your band will go to WrestleMania, and perform there. Nick approves this move.

Corey: You watch wrestling too?

Nick: Sure. Nick Mallory loves to watch Raw and SmackDown every week.

Corey: Are you going to WrestleMania?

Nick: Well, Nick Mallory is having trouble finding tickets, so I might watch WrestleMania on pay-per-view.

Just as this was going on, Trina runs downstairs after she heard Nick's voice.

Trina: Nick! What a coincidence! What are you doing here?

Nick: Nick was just talking to Corey about going to WrestleMania in a month

Trina: You're going to WrestleMania? What a coincidence, again. I'm going to WrestleMania too!

Nick: Really?

Trina: Yeah... in fact, I'm going but I have an extra ticket, but a friend of mine said she didn't want to go. You can go with me if you want.

Now of course, this is a lie. She doesn't like wrestling, nor does she have tickets to go to WrestleMania. However, when Nick likes something, Trina pretends to like it, only because she has a humongous crush on Nick Mallory. He fell for her cheesy lie.

Nick: Nick appreciates your offer Trina Riffin. Nick will take advantage of the extra ticket

Trina: Yes!... I mean... sure...

Nick: Well, Nick Mallory must go home. From what I see on TV, Raw is coming back from commercial break.

Trina: See ya Nick.

Nick Mallory waves goodbye and heads home... however once he leaves, Trina picks up her cell phone and calls Mina Beff, her best friend/butler/maid/slave/lackey.

Trina: Mina! Go buy two tickets to WrestleMania, right now!

Mina: but I thought you hate wrestling.

Trina: just buy them now!

Mina: Well okay, this should be nice for the both of us...

Trina: One of the tickets isn't for you, it's for Hunky Nick Mallory. Now go buy them!

Mina: Yes Trina.

Trina hangs up the phone, believing that she finally has a chance to make Nick Mallory like her. She walks away dancing with happiness. Corey walks back to the living room where Laney, Kin, and Kon are watching Raw, but are also waiting for Corey.

Laney: What was all that about, Core?

Corey: Nick Mallory just heard about us going to perform a gig at WrestleMania.

Kin: He did?

Corey: Yeah. He's wanting to see us play.

Kin: Why was Trina talking about WrestleMania?

Corey: Because since Nick Mallory wants to go there, she just convinces him to go with her with tickets she doesn't have.

Laney: You know, since Trina will be at WrestleMania, we can maybe get some new lyrics there.

Corey: Hey, you're right!

Corey pulls Laney's face close to his as he speaks.

Corey: Lanes, you're a genius!

Laney: h... hi... C... Corey

Laney starts to blush, because Corey's face is close to hers. She's like this because she has a crush on him. However, Corey doesn't notice the blush as he pulled away from their face to face contact, which saddens Laney, but maintains a positive attitude.

Corey: We have got to make Trina so mad that when she writes a diary, it will be the biggest, and best estimate song we've ever sang. And it's gonna be in front of the whole world too!

Kon: This should be awesome!

Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon: Yeah

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: So far, the story is going good, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Sorta in the middle? Tell me what you honestly think. It's my first Grojband fanfic and I want some feedback to see if I can write a second Grojband story in the future.**

**Anyways, I am choosing a list of possible songs to be surprised at the Grandest Stage of All, send me some suggestions on what Grojband song you want them to sing at WrestleMania.**

**The song that currently has been selected is "We are Victorious" from the episode "Rock the House". I thought it could fit, but I am gonna add more songs.**

**Speaking of which, I'm co-writing a brand new, original song with Lolliepopsticks for Grojband to sing. I won't reveal any details, just wait for future chapters to find it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Limo Escort

**Chapter 4: Limo Escort **

WrestleMania is only two weeks away, and all of Peaceville gets excited for the big wrestling event, including Grojband. The four teens cannot wait to pull off the gig successfully. In fact, they're so excited, they couldn't even sleep at night... okay they slept last night.

The next morning comes along normally as ever. Corey wakes up on a Saturday morning, and looks to prepare some cereal to eat for breakfast. However, a cracking adolescent girls voice, coming from his sister, Trina, yells out to him, before he could put his feet on the floor.

Trina: Corey! Some guy in a suit is here for you!

Corey: huh? Who's here for me at 8:00 in the morning?

Corey walks downstairs wearing a black t-shirt with navy blue pajama pants with Grojband's skull logo scattered upon them. He approaches the front door and indeed, there was a man in a suit outside.

Man: Corey Riffin?

Corey: Yeah, who are you?

Man: I'm Derrick Mason, a representative for WWE.

Corey: What? Why are you here?

Derrick: Chairman Vince McMahon requests Grojband to meet up with him today to discuss your performance at WrestleMania. I would also recommend bringing your guitar.

Corey: may I go change first?

Derrick: You may.

Corey goes back inside and changes into his casual attire, which consists of a black t-shirt with long white sleeves, brownish orange cargo shorts, and an orange beanie with the GB skull logo on it. He also grabs his guitar and heads outside.

Derrick: Go ahead and put your guitar into the trunk of the limo.

Corey: Limo?!

And in that exact moment, Corey was in front of a shiny black limousine with the WWE logo on the door. Corey has never taken a ride on a limo before, but he was more than excited to be inside one. He opens the trunk and sees that a keyboard, and a set of drums are inside . He places his guitar and goes inside the limo to see Kin and Kon already inside.

Kin: Hey Corey! Check this set of wheels out!

Kon: it's got cupholders!

Corey: Wow, this looks cool.

Derrick gets into the drivers seat and drives for a little bit passing a few blocks down, and stopping at another house.

Corey: Hey this is Laney's house.

Derrick walks out of the limo and towards the front door. The three boys see him knock the door, for Laney to answer, talk for a little bit and exit her house holding her bass guitar. She puts her musical instrument in the trunk, and goes inside the limo to see her three bandmates

Laney: Oh hey guys.

Corey: Hey Lanes.

Laney sits on one seat next to Corey while Kin and Kon sit on a seat opposite to them. Derrick gets back in the drivers seat and drives off.

Corey: I wonder where we're going.

Laney: I guess we'll find out in a sec

*LIMOUSINE TRANSITION*

The limo ride through town that lasted 35 minutes stops at the cargo hold of the Peaceville Coliseum, home of Peaceville's college football team, the Peacekeepers. The building is a large oval shaped structure, colored with a mixture of brick red, and gray. A big LED billboard hangs above the main entrance showing two advertisements back and forth.

BUY YOUR PEACEKEEPERS SEASON TICKETS TODAY!

...

WWE WRESTLEMANIA-TWO WEEKS AWAY! BUY YOUR TICKETS NOW!

The parking lot is basically empty except for a few WWE production trucks carrying giant pieces of metal, stacks of chairs, and other equipment into the stadium.

Derrick: Please follow me Grojband.

Derrick guides the four bandmates down the corridors of the stadium, with large pipes sticking out the ceilings, as well as fenced generators powering the whole venue. The band walks into the open field, which is now partially covered with steel chairs, as well as an unfinished stage area, which has partially started construction.

Laney: So that's where we're gonna play in two weeks?

Corey: Yep. I can't wait to see the whole stage finished.

They keep walking I up until they reach the middle of the field where the wrestling ring will be. They wonder why they're inside the unfinished construction zone of WrestleMania.

Voice: Ah! I'm glad you four have made it.

Grojband turns their heads to see the man that has approached them.

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: I know it's short, but I don't want to reveal too much yet.**

**Please rate, review, favorite, and follow. I appreciate it**


	5. Chapter 5: Backstage Axxess Part 1

**A/N: I promise I will get more and more of this story out there for everyone to see. I plan on finishing this before March 29th, the official date of the REAL WrestleMania. So this should be a challenge get to me. Let's see if I can make it there.**

**Chapter 5: Backstage Axxess Part 1: Welcome to the WWE**

_No Chance...that's what you've got_

_Up against a machine too strong_

_Pretty politicians buying souls from us are puppets_

A 69 year old man in a gray business suit and a red tie walks down the ramp from the unfinished WrestleMania stage towards the four members of Grojband.

_Who'll find their place in line_

_But tie a string around your finger now boy_

_'cause it's, it's just a matter of time_

Corey, Kin, and Kon start to get goosebumps, as a single particular song starts playing in their heads. The man was the person that called out to them. And that man is no other than Vince McMahon, the Chairman of the Board, and CEO of WWE.

_'Cause you've got... __No chance... __No chance in hell!_

_You've got... __No chance…__No chance in hell!_

_You've got_... _No chance… __No chance in hell!_

_You've got... __No chance… __No chance in hell!_

The three boys continue to stare at Mr. McMahon up until he makes it towards the band. He takes a look at the faces of Corey, Kin, and Kon, and cracks a smile.

Vince McMahon: By the looks of those faces., I assume you know who I am

Corey, Kin, and Kon: Mr. McMahon!

The three boys bow down as if they're worshiping a god.

Corey, Kin, and Kon: We're not worthy.

The elderly chairman chuckles at the sight of Grojband (except Laney) bowing down to him. But thats what most fans do when their face to face with the man who managed to entertain them every week.

Vince McMahon: Well, that is correct. Ahem! Anyways I bet you're wondering why you're here.

Corey, Kin, and Kon got off the floor.

Corey: Yeah, why are we here in the unfinished WrestleMania stage?

Vince McMahon: Oh I just thought if you could spend a day with some superstars, get autographs, perform a bit for us. You know. It's like your personal and private WrestleMania Axxess, just for Grojband.

Corey: Cool!

Laney: wait, did you say you want us to play in front of you today?

Vince McMahon: Here in WWE, we request that all musical groups that come to perform at our events to demonstrate how good they are, before putting them for everyone to see at a WWE event.

Kin: So its kinda like a pre-show?-

Vince McMahon: Exactly.

Corey: Okay, we'll go get out instruments back in the limo.

Vince _McMaho__n:_ No need. I'll send someone to pick up your instruments and set it up for you. Just follow me.

So Vince McMahon leads Grojband backstage and out the arena to see a few superstars and divas next to a wrestling ring with a blank black apron outside on the parking lot. A superstar with cargo shorts, sneakers, a blue shirt with the words "Hustle Loyalty Respect' on yellow on the front, and the letters 'U C ME' with the C crossed out, making the phrase 'You can't see me' on the back, sees Grojband and walks toward them.

_ Your time is up, my time is now_

_You can't see me, my time is now_

_It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now_

_You can't see me, my time is now!_

Another song swirls in their heads, including Laney, ash they

_In case you forgot or fell off I'm still hot - knock your shell off_

_My money stacked fat plus I can't turn the swell off_

_The franchise, doin' big bid'ness, I live this_

_It's automatic I win this - oh you hear those horns, you finished_

_A soldier, and I stay under you fightin'_

_Plus I'm stormin' on you chumps like I'm thunder and lightning_

_Ain't no way you breakin' me kid, I'm harder than nails_

_Plus I keep it on lock, like I'm part of the jail_

_I'm slaughtering stale, competition, I got the whole block wishing_

_they could run with my division but they gone fishing -_

_- with no bait, kid your boy hold weight_

_I got my soul straight, I brush your mouth like Colgate_

Man: So you must be Grojband?

Corey: Youre... You're... You're John Cena!

John Cena: The one and only.

Kin: Oh my gosh! This is awesome!

Kon: We're face to face with the 15 time World Champion!

Laney: Even I'm shocked

Corey: Who else is here?

John Cena: Well, there's Erick Rowan over there.

Cena points to a bearded man in a hunter green jumpsuit and a sheep mask on. There also seems to be a red beard on the bottom of the mask too.

Laney: Wow, he looks weird.

John Cena: Then there's Goldust and Stardust.

He points to two men in shiny black jumpsuits with patterns on them. One has golden facepaint with black designs to make him look a bit like Darth Maul from the Star Wars franchise. The other dawns red facepaint with a black star in the middle of his face. It was obvious to Grojband to indicate which one is which.

John Cena: Of course, there's Rusev and his advocate, Lana

Cena points to a large man holding a Russian flag, screaming in Russian with a blonde haired woman in a black blouse beside him with a confident look on her face.

Kon: What is he saying?

John Cena: I don't know. I don't speak Russian.

A man with a beard and long red hair walks up to them.

Man: Hey, you must be Grojband, right?

Corey: You're Daniel Bryan!

Daniel Bryan: YES! YES! YES I am.

Kin: You're awesome.

As they were talking, a bald man with a slightly disfigured face wearing a business suit comes forward. He seems to have a disappointed attitude.

Man: So this is what the WWE has come to? Hiring teenagers and their music?

Daniel Bryan: let them be Kane, they're our guests.

Kane: just because Mr. McMahon personally invited you, doesn't mean I have to like you

Corey: Good, because we don't like you since you joined The Authority.

Kane growls a bit and walks away.

John Cena: don't mind him. He just hates everything.

Daniel Bryan: Hey, how about you do a small gig for us superstars. Kofi Kingston, Big E, and Xavier Woods just set up your equipment right now.

He points to the group known as the New Day, as members Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods, and Big E start dancing over doing a good deed of setting up Grojband's imstruments.

Corey: Sure, what songs do you want us to sing?

John Cena: Some of your songs, and some of our songs.

Corey: Okay.

So Grojband picks up all of their instruments and prepares to sing.

_**To be Continued...**_

** A/N: Well, Grojband met some superstars. How cool.**

**In the next chapter, Grojband will sing some WWE and Grojband songs, but this is not they're big gig, that is coming soon.**

**I apologize for one of the songs shown having the (not so serious) curse word "Hell". That's what the song says, nothing I can do about it.**

**Also, in the title "Backstage Axxess" I misspelled the word "access" on purpose because the WWE hosts a small fan convention called "WrestleMania Axxess" before WrestleMania starts. **

**Anyways, stay tuned for Grojband's pre-performance**


	6. Chapter 6: Backstage Axxess Part 2

**A/N: So far this story is not getting that much attention. I only have like ten reviews and like 500 views. I'm actually thinking that maybe this story isn't getting the reception I thought it would.**

**But am I gonna cancel 'Grojband's WrestleMania Moment'? In the words of WWE superstar Daniel Bryan, No! No! No! I still want to see this story make it to the end.**

**So far, there ARE two fans who enjoy this story, Lolliepopsticks and Matteso585. Thank you both for supporting 'G.B.W.M.M.'!**

**So less talking and more reading!**

**(FYI: This is not Grojband's epic gig at WrestleMania, this is their rehearsal for WWE. So their big gig won't come until later on. I just didn't wanna confuse people... Also, the songs that will be used here are from BOTH Grojband, and the WWE. So that new song isn't here... yet)**

**Chapter 6: Backstage Axxess Part 2. Show Em' What You're Made Of!**

_You wanna hit the gas__ for speed! __You wanna win. And ta__ke the lead!_

_Don't look to fast, just wait and see. Oh man you're gonna bleed. _

_You better think, and hit__ the breaks! You__ better move, and play__ it safe!_

_Cuz' when you drive out of control, you're gonna chafe, fl__ip and roll!_

_ Smash, crash, hit the dash, you're gonna get riled up! _

_Thrash, bash, burn, and crash! You're gunna get a pile up!_

_(45 second guitar solo)_

_..._

After singing their first song, most of the WWE superstars cheer for Grojband.

Vince McMahon: that song would've been perfect for FastLane last month!

...

_Yeah, Yeah!_

_Ain't gonna get left behind!_

_Ain't gonna get tossed away!_

_Ain't gonna wilt on a vine,_

_are you hearing what we got to say!?_

_Yeah!_

_Are you ready for a big sound bite?_

_Yeah!_

_Are you working up an appetite?_

_Yeah!_

_Are you ready for a rescue taste?_

_Cuz we're getting down and we're upping up the pace!_

_Yeah!_

_Are you ready for the main course? (__Here comes the main course!)_

_Yeah!_

_Are you ready for a protein source? __(Protein, source of protein!)_

_Yeah!_

_Cuz' We're serving up what we do_

_and we're dishing out way more..._

_Yeah!_

_...Than you can chew!_

_..._

As Grojband finished their second song, an extremely muscular wrestler by the name of Ryback, was the one who enjoyed the song the most. Mostly because it made him hungry.

Ryback: I better head to the culinary truck to see what they have to eat

...

_No I wont play._

_Not today._

_I hear your voice_

_laughing like I have no choice._

_You're calling me_

_but no I won't play._

_I know you'll try to hold me_

_but I'm still free._

_Yeah!_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_Ugh! I'll get you!_

_I know you're playing but you'll never play me._

_I know you're playing but you'll never take me._

_..._

As Corey finished his songs, he then transitions to sing some of the WWE's songs

...

_Oh! Oh! Oh oh oh oh!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh oh oh oh!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh oh oh oh!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh oh oh oh!_

_Head in my hands, tim__e slipping away, __like falling sand, t__ill it's bleeding daylight._

_The rope pulled tight. __Now I'm standing still __on the edge of a knife __Just ready for a fight...__just ready for a fight..._

_I'll get back up for good this time. _

_I ain't coming down! _

_I'll get back up cuz my whole life, _

_I was lost, but now I'm found. _

_It's the dawn of a new day…new day. _

_It's the dawn of a new day coming. _

_It's the dawn of a new day…new day. _

_It's the dawn of a new day! _

_Lay down your pain, c__ut it from your heart, __let it fall like rain, like__ tears in the dust._

_There in the dark, t__here's a raging fire looking for a spark, l__et it light you up… l__et it light you up..._

_I'll get back up for good this time. _

_I ain't coming down! _

_I'll get back up cuz my whole life, _

_I was lost, but now I'm found. _

_It's the dawn of a new day…new day. _

_It's the dawn of a new day coming. _

_It's the dawn of a new day…new day. _

_It's the dawn of a new day!_

_..._

Grojband finishes the song only for a new one to take its place

...

_Gotta keep my head up, never get that low _

_Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know _

_Like ooh _

_It's the life I choose (This life, this life) _

_So I keep a step up everywhere I go _

_Now they screaming my name after every show _

_Like ooh _

_It's the life I choose (This life, this life) _

_One life, one choice, gotta do it right _

_One chance of proving to the world that you was right _

_Like a match waiting for a spark to ignite _

_Sitting and mimicking, thinking if you'll make it through the night _

_And rise up like a phoenix, flying through the night _

_I shine once like a shooting star losing sight _

_You see, man, the difference between you and I _

_Is I'mma keep doing what I do, cause it's do or die _

_Ain't got no time for that not getting big game _

_Got one life, living mine in the quick lane _

_I'm too hungry not to get that win, but I just gotta remember one thing _

_Gotta keep my head up, never get that low _

_Cause I'm living this life, now it's all I know _

_Like ooh _

_It's the life I choose (This life, this life) _

_So I keep a step up everywhere I go _

_Now they screaming my name after every show _

_Like ooh _

_It's the life I choose (This life, this life)_

_..._

Grojband sings one final song to end their tryout

_Black and blue I crawl along t__he wreckage of what now is gone _

_Back to you t__o fight another day _

_I'll go,__ on and on and on and on _

_I'm facing the demons I __created with every last part of me _

_The pain will fade, but I'll__ go o__n and on and on and on _

_I'm facing the demons I __created with every last part of me _

_The pain will fade, but I'll__ go o__n and on and on and on_

_Oh oh oh! Oh oh oh! Oh oh oh!_

_Black and blue I crawl to you_

_Oh oh oh! Oh oh oh! Oh oh oh!_

_Black and blue I crawl to yo__u_

_..._

_Black and blue I crawl along, t__he wreckage of what now is gone_

_Back to you t__o fight another day_

_I'll go __on and on and on and on_

_I'm facing the demons I __created with every last part of me_

_The pain will fade, but I'll__ go o__n and on and on and on_

_I'm facing the demons I __created with every last part of me _

_The pain will fade, but I'll__ go o__n and on and on and on_

_Oh oh oh! Oh oh oh! Oh oh oh!_

_Black and blue I crawl to you_

_Oh oh oh! Oh oh oh! Oh oh oh!_

_Black and blue I crawl to you._

_..._

Grojband ends the songs and manages to impress the WWE Superstars, except for a few including Kane.

Kane: Those kids may have the stage at WrestleMania, but they wouldn't last three seconds in the ring with me.

Vince McMahon Suddenly checks the time and sees that it's 6:02.

Vince McMahon: Come on everybody, we gotta head to Normalville for a live event.

Every last superstar gets into the buses. Vince McMahon prepares to go inside the bus but turns back to the bandmates.

Vince McMahon:Well? Are you coming?

Corey: Really? We can come?

Vince McMahon: Sure!

Everyone packs up their instruments and gets into one of the buses with John Cena, Dean Ambrose, Daniel Bryan, Erick Rowan, Dolph Ziggler, and Roman Reigns inside.

Erick Rowan: So, you're coming with us?

Laney: Yep.

The buses start to drive away from the Collisseum's parking lot and heads to Peaceville's neighboring town, Normalville.

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: So Grojband is going to a WWE Live Event. What's gonna happen there? Stay with this story to find out!**

**I would like to give a shout out to the anonymous reviewer "Jedjarret" for saying Hulk Hogan's legendary catchphrase "What'cha gonna do when Hulkamania runs wild on you, Brother?!" And replacing Hulkamania with Grojmania. That was awesome!**

**Stay with me. There's more to come!**


	7. Chapter 7: Backstage Axxess Part 3

**Chapter 7: Backstage Axxess Part 3: Groupies and Grouping on Grojband**

The uses arrived at the neighboring town of Normalsville. As they kept driving, the WWE Superstars as well as Grojband get to know each other.

Corey: I've always been a fan of you guys since I was very little.

John Cena: Oh really? Who is your favorite Superstar?

Corey: Well, there was Stone Cold Steve Austin, then The Rock, Hulk Hogan, Eddie Guerrero, the Ultimate Warrior, but if I had to pick, my all time favorite has to be... The Undertaker.

Daniel Bryan: Ooh, the Deadman. Nice choice.

Kin: I've always liked Rey Mysterio. He was awesome.

Daniel Bryan: I hear he's going to make a special appearance in this year's Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal.

Kin: Really?

Daniel Bryan: Really.

Kon: Too bad my favorite, CM Punk, isn't going to be at WrestleMania.

Dolph Ziggler: Yeah, that was a surprise to us all when he left last year.

While the guys were talking, Laney was face to face with Erick Rowan. The superstar looked creepy with his cracked sheep mask, looking at Laney for some time now. Erick Rowan takes off his mask and show his face,which only shows his extremely long red beard, stern face, and bald head. He runs his fingers through Laney's darker red hair, slightly creeping her out.

Erick Rowan: Pretty girl.

Laney: Um... thank you? Wait. You know I'm a girl?

Erick Rowan nods and points to Corey.

Erick Rowan: do you like him?

Laney responds by blushing. Erick Rowan, getting the message, let's out a small chuckle.

Erick Rowan: love comes in mysterious ways.

H puts his mask back on to conceal his face. Just at the same time, Ryback comes into the part of the bus with his arms filled with food.

Daniel Bryan: Jeez, Ryback. Did you raid the fridge again?

Ryback: What can I say? The Big Guy has quite an appetite. FEED ME MORE! FEED ME MORE! FEED ME...!

Ryback starts to shove a hoagie sandwich down his throat, which surprises Kon.

Kon: whoa! You can eat a lot! Just like me

Ryback: what? No! You can't possibly eat more than me

Kon: uh, yeah I can.

Ryback: no, you can't

Kon: Yeah I can!

John: I guess there's only one way to settle this. Food eating contest!

Ryback: Fine by me!

He then plops his food pile onto the table and looks at Kon with a confident smirk.

Ryback: No one can outeat the Big Guy

Kon: We'll see about that!

Kin: I don't know Kon. He looks serious

Corey: come on, Kon can totally win, he can eat almost anything

Kon: yeah!

So Kon and Ryback started to eat all of the food. Ryback swallowed sausages, vegetables, and breads, all whole, while Kon engulfed some fruits, crackers, and meats. The eating contest went a hike until the whole pile vanished as Ryback maintained his jacked up muscular build, while Kon seems to have stayed the same as well

Ryback: I'll admit it kid, you have an iron stomach.

Kon: Thanks. *burps*

The door comes to a complete halt as the door opens and a small Mexican man in a multicolored mask pops by.

John Cena: Hey, what's up Rey Mysterio?

Rey Mysterio: we're here.

The bus empties out into the backstage area of Normalsville's basketball arena, the Belchie's Arena, named after Grojband's favorite fast food chain, Belchie's. As the buses unload several superstars and divas unload the buses, a diva with black hair, black and purple women's wrestling gear and a black leather jacket approaches them.

Diva: You must be Grojband.

The British accented diva catches the attention of the bandmates as they see who the diva is

Corey: Whoa! It's Paige. You're my favorite diva

Paige: Anti-Diva is more like it. I like to differentiate myself from others

Laney: How are you different?

Paige: most divas are blond and show offs, they just make a bunch of poses to get a man's attention, but don't actually wrestle very good. Plus they wear lots of pink. Awful color by the way

Laney: wow, you sound like a pretty cool "anti-diva".

Paige: Thank you

As they were walking, two superstars and one diva came towards the group. The two men are identical in size, facial features, hair, and outfits. They're identical because they're twin brothers. They're names are Jimmy, and Jey Uso. The only way to tell them apart was their face paint. Jimmy wears red tribal face paint with a white border on the right side of his face while Jey has the same pattern and color, except it's mirrored and on the left side of his face. The diva in between named Naomi is wearing the same shirts that the Usos wear, orange with the words 'Uso Crazy' on it. She's also married to Jimmy, which is another way to tell the brothers apart.

Jimmy Uso: So you're the lucky band that gets to play at WrestleMania?

Kon: Yeah!

Jey Uso: That's awesome!

Naomi: Congratulations

Kin: Thanks.

The recently expanded group makes their way into the building where they wait in the backstage area. They talk for several minutes until a WWE official interrupts the group.

Official: Dolph, it's time for your match against Luke Harper.

Dolph Ziggler: Alright then. Wish me luck guys.

Everyone: Good luck Dolph.

Dolph Ziggler follows the official to a set of black drapes with a white X drapes over two black curtains which lead up to the stage and towards the ring. His theme song is also heard, but not too much, in fact, it's barely heard in the backstage area at all. However two sounds of female squealing are heard.

?: GROJBAND! EEEEEEEEEEE!

The squealing reveals itself to be Grojband's ( unofficial ) groupies, Allie Day, and Kate Persky. Allie is the girl with black hair tied into a bushy bun, and wears big round glasses, while Kate is the one with blonde hair, tied into a sleek ponytail. They seem to be running away from some guards.

Security guard: Hey come back here!

Allie: I can't believe you're here at a WWE house show!

Corey: How did you get here? Peaceville's like an hour from here.

Kate: we his under the bus.

*BACKWARDS TIME TRANSITION*

Kate and Allie were writing somewhat crappy Grojband fanfiction in Kate's house a few hours ago.

Kate: Corey and Laney kissed and lived happily ever after. The end.

Allie: That was awesome Kate.

Kate: I know, thanks.

They squeal in excitement for Grojband. All of a sudden, from within the city of Peaceville, a stream of music swirled it's way towards the suburbs and into the earholes of the two nine year old girls. A smile grew on their faces all the way past their eyes as they screamed out loud...

Kate and Allie: GROJBAND!

And with a quick flash, they ran toward the source of the music. Running past everything and everyone in their way as if they're both Sonic the Hedgehog. When they reached the Peaceville Memorial Collisseum's parking lot, they saw the band packing up their instruments and going on one of several WWE tour buses. The one with a picture of The Undertaker with the WrestleMania logo next to him.

Allie: We better go after them!

So they dashed past a John Cena bus, a Daniel Bryan bus, an Ultimate Warrior bus, and a Sting bud as they reached The Undertaker bus. They did the Stop, Drop and Roll maneuver as they rolled themselves underneath the bus, and cling onto the exhaust pipes. They squeal again as the bus starts moving.

*WICKED COOL TRANSITION*

Kate: So that's how we got here.

But then the two security guards after then catches the groupies and slam them to the ground.

Security guard: You two are in so much trouble for trespassing under private property.

Corey: Hey its okay, they're our groupies.

Security guard: Are you sure?

Corey: Yeah sure. Just take them to Mr. McMahon, say that I validated that they're with us.

So the guards took the two girls to find the chairman. As they left, a group of people consisting of three divas and seven superstars. Their names are Kane, The Big Show, Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury, Seth Rollins, Luke Harper, and the Tag Team Champions, Tyson Kidd and Cesaro. The Divas names are Natalya, wife of Tag Team Champion, Tyson Kidd, the Divas Champion, Nikki Bella, and her twin sister Brie Bella.

Seth Rollins: So, you think you can shine and have a WrestleMania Moment by playing a gig?

Kin: Yeah.

Big Show: Yeah right. The Authority will have a WrestleMania Moment

Cesaro: And so will me and Tyson.

Tyson Kidd: Yeah!

Kane: You four made a mistake coming here.

Luke Harper: Not good enough

Nikki Bella: and by the way, your red hair is so ugly.

Brie Bella: So ugly!

The insults came to a halt as WWE Intercontinental Champion, Bad News Barrett, came in front of Corey.

Bad News Barrett: I'm afraid I've got some Bad News!

Corey: You better not...

Bad News Barrett: Your band is mostly a bunch of whiny kids, who haven't reached puberty yet!

Corey: Stop it...!

Bad News Barrett: Why Mr. McMahon invited you is anybody's guess, but the real thing is that you should've stayed home.

At this point, Corey, as well as the rest of Grojband were angry at Bad News Barrett's insults. One more and Corey could snap!

Bad News Barrett: And by the way, why do you call yourselves "Grojband"... it's like the stupid way of saying "garage band" and let your dumb mummies support you in your... "Garbageband"!

Corey: You don't insult our moms! You don't insult my friends! And you don't insult Grojband!

Corey quickly pounces on Bad News Barrett, and starts throwing punches at the British champ. Laney attacks the Bella Twins, while Kin and Kon go after Tyson Kidd and Cesaro. The remaining superstars that insulted the band go after the superstars that befriended them. The brawl was epic, and lasted only a short while. Mr. McMahon came to see the onslaught happen, and brought out several referees to break up the ganged up fight.

Vince McMahon: Alright that's enough! What the hell happened here anyway?!

John Cena: Mr. McMahon, let me explain. Tyson Kidd, Cesaro, Seth Rollins, Big Show, J&J Security, Kane, Nikki and Brie Bella, and Bad News Barrett came to Grojband, started insulting them and started to tear each other apart.

Vince McMahon: Well we don't resolve conflicts with petty schoolhouse russle-tussle! There's only one place to resolve this, that ring outside!

Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon get wide eyes as Mr. McMahon pointed to the black curtains.

Corey: Mr. McMahon, are you saying that we should...

Vince McMahon: Wrestle? Yes! Now Daniel Bryan, John Cena, go to the locker room to prepare for the main event.

John Cena and Daniel Bryan leave the crowd as Mr. McMahon makes another announcement.

Vince McMahon: Tonight, there will be a 6 on 6 tag team match between Seth Rollins, Kane, The Big Show, Luke Harper, Tyson Kidd, and Cesaro against, Ryback, Erick Rowan, Jimmy and Jey Uso, and Kin and Kon Kujira!

Kin and Kon are surprised to see that they're gonna be in a 12 man tag team match.

Vince McMahon: there will also be a Divas tag team match between the Bella Twins against Paige, and Laney Penn!

Laney: I'm gonna wrestle?!

Vince McMahon: Finally. Bad News Barrett will face off against Corey Riffin!

Corey: Alright, I can't wait to pummel his face in!

Mr. McMahon leaves to attend to some business while the superstars and bandmates go their separate ways in their groups as they arrived. They're gonna prepare for their matches tonight!

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: So Grojband is gonna wrestle before doing their big gig. Will they win their matches, I hope so...**

**Stay tuned for more!**


	8. Chapter 8: Twelve Man Tag Team Match

**A/N: Let's kick off Grojband's WWE in-ring debuts right now with the 12-Man Tag Team match!**

**Chapter 8. Kin and Kon Kujira, Erick Rowan, Ryback, and the Usos vs. Big Show, Kane, Luke Harper, Tyson Kidd, Cesaro, and Seth Rollins **

The crowd inside the arena roars loud for Dolph Ziggler to win against a strange superstar in red face paint with black spots and a yellow line going down his face. Dolph goes to perform his finishing move, the Zig-Zag by, grabbing the wrestler's neck. However, the mystery superstar grabs Ziggler, raises him high in the air, and slams him down to the ring mat. The superstar pins Dolph Ziggler and the referee counts the pin

Referee: 1... 2... 3!

*DING* *DING* *DING*

He signals the timekeeper that the match is over. The arena is then filled with an eerie sounding song that sounds a bit scary. The announcer finally calls out the mystery wrestler's name.

Ring Announcer: The winner of this match... The Boogeyman!

The red faced superstar, revealed to be called The Boogeyman, then reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a handful of worms. He then stuffs the live worms into his mouth, grossing out some of the fans in attendance.

Kin and Kon watch this match from the locker room TV and nearly puke.

Kin: Why does The Boogeyman always eat worms? It's disgusting!

Kon: I know. But let's not worry about that, right now, let's worry about our match that's up next.

*BODYSLAM TRANSITION*

The arena is filled with a sound of a siren, following some upbeat music. The stage emits a color of yellow, gold, and black as two superstars and one diva walk out to the ring. The crowd, nicknamed the WWE Universe boos for the coming people as the bell tolls.

*DING* *DING* *DING*

Ring Announcer: The following is a Twelve Man Tag Team Match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Natalya, at a total combined weight of 436 pounds, they are the WWE Tag Team Champions, Tyson Kidd and Cesaro!

Tyson Kidd and Cesaro walk to the ring as their music gets interrupted by another song, a bit more strange, and outlandish. The arena turns dark as the stage titantron gets filled with eyes, some in pairs, some even come in clusters. A single light shines upon a man in a scraggly black beard, a sweaty and dirty gray shirt, and a navy blue sleeveless jacket. He also seems to have a crazed look on his face.

Ring Announcer: And their partners first, weighing in at 275 pounds, Luke Harper!

Luke Harper makes his way to the ring as his music is yet again interrupted, this time by fire. Another song in the tune of a scary organ play surrounds the arena. The stage then emits a fire pattern as the next superstar makes his entrance.

Ring Announcer: Weighing in at 323 pounds, Kane!

Kane, who is still wearing his black slacks and dress shoes, but has ditched his shirt, tie, and suit tie, walks to the ring as another song replaces Kane's music, this time, with lyrics.

_Well, it's the Big Show! _

_It's the Big Bad Show now! Oh baby come on!_

_Well its the Big Show! _

_Crank it up, turn on them lights! Turn__ them on_

The fore stage emits graphics of blue, silver, and black a a behemoth of a man exits the stage and walks to the ring.

Ring Announcer: Standing at over seven feet tall! Weighing in at 450 pounds. He is the World's Largest Athlete, The Big Show!

_Oooooh get ready for something _

_That you've never known _

_You wont see it coming _

_But i promise you'll know_

_Well its the Big Show_

The song is yet again interrupted as another song takes over. The stage is replaced with yellow and red with silver as one more superstars makes his way to the ring. He has black hair on his left side with blonde hair on his right side. He wears tight black pants and a belt, with the buckle having the letters 'SR'. He is also holding a gold briefcase with the green words "Money in the Bank" on both sides.

Ring Announcer: And their tag team partner, from Davenport, Iowa, weighing in at 217 pounds, Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins!

Seth Rollins makes his way to his team which has all gathered inside the ring, awaiting his opponents. As Seth's music fades, the WWE Universe boos at them, as well as chanting familiar chants to them

Crowd: You suck! You suck! You suck! You suck! You suck!

Suddenly, the chants are silenced and replaced with cheers as the next two superstars are outside the stage and chant some Samoan chants. They also kneel and perform a type of traditional war dance known as the Siva Tau. As they rise, the diva Naomi runs out next to the two superstars, Jimmy and Jey Uso.

Jimmy Uso: Hey! When we say "Us", y'all say "Oh"!

Jimmy and Jey Uso and Naomi: Us-!

Crowd: Oh!

Jimmy and Jey Uso and Naomi: Us-!

Crowd: Oh!

Jimmy Uso: Woo-hoo!

Jey Uso: Let's go!

All three jump up and stomp down, as they stomp, a fireblast erupts from behind them. Also, their music comes into the arena.

_ I'm on top __attaining my peak __and everything they said was outta my reach_

_It's getting so close now I __did it all for the hometown _

_Samoa you release, skip the throw down_

_I'm on top __attaining my peak __and everything they said was outta my reach_

_It's getting so close now I __did it all for the hometown _

_Samoa you release, skip the thr__ow down_

And their opponents first, being accompanied to the ring by Naomi, from San Francisco, California, at a total combined weight of 479 pounds, the team of Jimmy and Jey, the Usos!

_ Had the weight of the world on my shoulders _

_felt like a lion in a room full of vultures _

_try to slow me up but the bird got focused _

_no shine but world still noticed _

_now I'm bout to earn this, reppin my culture _

_rockin' my hair lava lava like a soldier..._

The Usos enter the ring as the song gets interrupted again, this time by a type of outback and irregular sound. The stage emits a forest pattern as Erick Rowan exits with his sheep mask on.

Ring Announcer: Next, weighing in at 315 pounds, Erick Rowan!

Erick Rowan makes his way to the ring looking at everyone in the arena in a creepily manner. His disoriented music is interrupted by someone's voice.

_Feed Me More!_

On cue, Ryback makes his way to the ring as the stage emits a mixture of blue and silver. His music starts to have a type of a Rock n' Roll beat to it.

_Feed Me More!_

Ryback roars to the sky as he moves his arms before bringing them down with such ferocity. He also bows his head down

_Feed Me More!_

He lifts his head up and roars the last set of his words...

_Feed Me More!_

Ryback: WAKE UP! IT'S FEEDING TIME!

Ring Announcer: From Las Vegas, Nevada. Weighing in at 296 pounds, Ryback!

_Meat on the table __yeah, that's what you are_

_Yeah, you can run __but you won't get too far_

_You're in my jungle a__nd I'll make the kill_

_Meat on the table, __and I'll get my fill!_

Ryback walks to the ring shouting out "Feed Me More!" repeatedly. His song switches, possibly for the last time... for now. The beat switches to a techno musical beat

_You're going down_

_You're going down_

Kin and Kon walk out of the stage, which is now illuminated with a mixture of red, blue and purple. The make the rock on hand signs and walk to the ring.

Ring Announcer: And their tag team partners. From Peaceville, California. At a total combined weight of 341 pounds, the team of Kin and Kon Kujira!

_You're going down _

_I'll close your page_

_You're going down_

_Back to the stone age_

_Sit right back and let me dial you up_

_A big kick for your sorry butt_

Allie and Kate, who were recently granted all access passes with Grojband courtesy of Vince McMahon, are now sitting in the front row who are cheering loudly for Kin and Kon.

Allie and Kate: EEEEEEEEEE!

They both hold up their signs just like the rest of the crowd. Allie's sign says "I "heart" GB!" While Kate's sign says "Grojband Rules!"

_I'll do a blitzkrieg on your wires_

_Transmit you back to the techno fires_

_You're going down_

_You're going down_

_You're going down_

Kin and Kon enter the ring and give high fives to their teammates. While their opponents look at them with anger and ferocity. Both teams go behind opposite turnbuckles except for Seth Rollins on one side, and Kon on the other.

*DING* *DING* *DING*

Seth Rollins charges at Kon who only moves away and runs around the ring. Rollins chases after Kon only for Kin to stick out his leg through the ring ropes and trip Seth Rollins, making hit his nose on the turnbuckle pad.

Crowd: Ooh!

Rollins gets angry at the drummer and grabs him by his shirt collar.

Kon: Hey! Leave my big brother alone!

Kon grabs Seth Rollins and slams him to the mat.

Kin: Tag me in! Tag me in!

Kon tags Kin into the match which Kin then climbs the top of the turnbuckle, and performs a diving Swanton bomb, which means he jumped from the turnbuckle and slams onto Seth Rollins on the floor. He lifts his leg up for the pin, which the referee starts to count.

Referee: one.. two...

But before he could reach three, Seth Rollins lifts up and kicks out of the pin. He then stands up and tags in Kane. He steps into the ring with a menacing look on his face. Kin thinks on his feet and tags in Ryback who delivers a clothesline, which means he stuck his arm out and drags Kane from his neck, down to the mat. Ryback then bashes Seth Rollins out of the ring and into the floor. He goes to tag in Erick Rowan who takes off his mask and tosses it to the side and goes to grab Kane, only for the Big Show to interfere by grabbing Rowan's throat and slamming him to the mat, therefore, performing a Chokeslam.

Kane grabs Rowan's body and pins him down.

Referee: One... two...

But then the pin is interrupted by the Usos who pull Kane away and throw punches at him. The Tag Team Champions, Tyson Kidd and Cesaro enter the ring to Stop Jimmy and Jey, but end up getting a superkick to their faces, and make them topple to the floor. The Usos then run up to the opposing side, stretch out the ropes, and catapult themselves onto the champs.

All holds break loose as Luke Harper goes after Kin and Kon, only for them to double team against Harper. Kon grabs Kin and throws him against Harper, doing a Spear maneuver to him. Erick Rowan regains his stability to stand up to see Ryback slamming down the Big Show.

Ryback: FINISH IT!

Ryback struggles a bit but manages to pick up the 450 pounds human whale over his shoulders. He stomps around for a bit before running and falling on his back, plummeting the 'World's largest athlete to the mat.

Erick Rowan sees Kane and gives him a Chokeslam. Meanwhile, Seth Rollins attacks both Kin and Kon in front of Allie and Kate.

Allie and Kate: NOOOOOO!

Seth Rollins: This is what happens when you cross with me!

He throws the two bandmates onto the floor and gets ready for his finisher, the Curbstomp, which means he knocks out his opponents by stomping on the back of their heads. But before he could Curbstomp them...

_I hear voices in my head_

_The council me_

_They understand_

_They talk to me!_

Seth Rollins looks to the stage which is now illuminated with swirling patters of red, yellow, and orange, as he recognizes the song and who it belongs to.

_You got your rules and your religion_

_All designed to keep you safe_

_But when rules start getting broken_

_You start questioning your faith_

_I have a voice that is my savior_

_Hates to love and loves to hate_

_I have the voice that has the knowledge_

_And the power to rule your fate_

Suddenly another superstar comes outside and eyes at Seth Rollins. This superstar is none other than the "Apex Predator" Randy Orton, Seth Rollins' WrestleMania opponent. However, he only stands there. Watching the match.

_I hear voices crying_

_I see heroes dying_

_I taste the blood that's drying_

_I feel the tension rising_

The song fades away as Kin and Kon use Randy Orton's distraction to their favor. The grab Rollins and pull him towards the barricade, knocking him out for the rest of the match.

Jimmy Uso: Kin! Kon! Tyson Kidd and Cesaro are unconscious. Pin them!

As it was true. Inside the ring now was only Kane and Erick Rowan, the two legal men for the match, with Tyson Kidd and Cesaro lying on the mat. Rowan Chokeslams Kane again and makes a pin. With no time to lose, Kin and Kon go on opposite sides, climb the turnbuckles and leap into the air, ending with a slam to Kidd and Cesaro. Along with Rowan's pin on Kane, Kin and Kon pin Kidd and Cesaro, in which the referee counts away anyway.

Referee: One... two... three!

He signals the timekeeper that the match is now over

*DING* *DING* *DING*

Since he was the legal man in the match. Erick Rowan's music starts to play as the crowd erupts into cheers for Kin and Kon's team winning team match.

Ring Announcer: The winners of this match, the team of the Usos, Erick Rowan, Ryback, and Kin and Kon Kujira!

Allie and Kate cheer for the winning team and stick their tongues out to Seth Rollins, who is starting to stand up. Only to be face to face with his WrestleMania opponent.

Randy Orton: How low can you possibly go?! Tried to make them go to the hospital for several months just like you did to me?! You're gonna get it now at WrestleMania! And here's a quick example!

Orton then grabs Seth Rollins, by his neck, twists around, and pulls him to the floor face first. Successfully performing his finishing move, the R.K.O. He then leaves the stage but points to the big WrestleMania sign above the ring, followed by an uproar of cheers.

Kin and Kon witnessed the whole thing and automatically thought it was awesome to see Randy Orton's R.K.O up close. But also, they're happy because they've won their first match in WWE, but however... it might be their only match.

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: if you thought I did a sloppy job with this match, I highly apologize for that. But if you enjoyed the match, thank you for enjoying this.**

**Next match: The Bella Twins vs. Paige and Laney Penn**


	9. Chapter 9: The Bellas vs Paige and Laney

**A/N: Le****t's get some Divas action in here. And I mean Laney's WWE match.**

**Note: I did say that Peaceville is in California, but I have no idea where it actually could be, neither does anyone else. So for here, let's pretend that Peaceville really is in California.**

**I only did that because ironically, this year's WrestleMania is gonna be held in California. **

**Chapter 9: The Bella Twins vs. Paige and Laney Penn**

*RKO TRANSITION*

Following the Tag Team match, all competitors have left the ring area for the next match.

_ You can look, but you can't touch_

_You keep dreaming on the stars above_

Two identical divas walk out of the glowing red and white stage. They make a simple dance by spinning around and shaking their butts as they walk out with their music playing.

Ring Announcer: The following Divas Tag Team contest, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Scottsdale, Arizona. The team of the Divas Champion Nikki, and Brie. The Bella Twins!

_Something in your eyes, lets me see right through you_

_There's no mystery what's on your mind_

_Something in the way, I always make you crazy_

_It's a mystery. I don't know why_

As they walk to the ring, there is a way to tell the Bellas apart. Brie Bella wears a generic black wrestling attire with a red trim and black hair, while Nikki wears a similar attire, but a bit more sporty, and with black hair, but with some blonde highlights. She also has the Divas Championship over her shoulder.

_Get out your best line_

_Take your best shot, baby_

_You can bet I've heard 'em all before_

_Don't' take it hard_

_When you fall flat on your face_

_You won't be all alone, down there on the floor_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooooooooooh_

Nikki and Brie make it to the ring and step up to the edge of the ring where Nikki slides her Divas Championship belt over the ropes. The two twin sisters smile at each other and make a backwards flip into the ring. They receive a mixed reception from fans as they get both boos and cheers.

Suddenly the song fades away for only a few seconds before a screeching nice fills the arena before following up with another song. The stage then glows a mixture of purple, black, and white as a pale white Diva with purple ring attire and silver studs with a leather jacket walks to the ring.

Ring: And their opponents, first, from Norwich, England, Paige!

_Oh oh oh! Tear the stars out from the sky_

_Oh oh oh! Darkness falls I come alive_

_I've always been this way_

_I'll fly before I change_

_Oh oh oh! Tear the stars out from the sky_

Paige walks to the ring all simple and normally to the ring as she gets a couple more cheers than the Bellas got. She stands on the edge of the ring as she takes off her jacket and shouts to the sky.

_Oh oh oh! Tear the stars out from the sky_

_Oh oh oh! All I've come to realize_

_Been down this way before_

_I'm back to take what's yours_

_Oh oh oh! Tear the stars out from the sky_

The song fades away as Paige enters the ring waiting for her opponent. Thirty seconds later, another song fills the arena as the stage glows red, blue, and purple as everyone's favorite red haired girl walks out of the stage.

_ It started with a smile.  
><em>

_I was happy for a while._

_But I'm thinking you lied to me._

_Now I'm feeling super, ultra angry._

Ring Announcer: And her tag team partner, from Peaceville, California, Laney Penn!

Laney makes her way to the ring, still dressed in her trademark outfit. She has a serious look on her face much like Paige as she eyeballs the Bella Twins with disgust.

_Your words had such a ring_

_that I couldn't hear a thing._

_But now I see what you're all about._

_and I just can't sit still I've got to scream and shout!_

Allie and Kate scream for Laney as she steps into the ring side by side with her Anti-Diva tag team partner.

_You're so untrue._

_I see through you._

_I'll yell and scream_

_till I go blue._

_Your front's a fake,_

_you low grass snake._

_To mess with me's a big mistake..._

However, Laney's song comes to a halt as Nikki attacks Paige and Brie attacks Laney.

*DING* *DING* *DING*

The Bellas pounce on their opponents and throw several punches around the faces of Laney and Paige. However, Laney pulls on Brie's hair, making her scream. The referee eventually steps in to resolve this dilemma.

Referee: Break it up! That's enough!

However, the three Divas and the single guitarist continue to attack each other.

Referee: One... two... three... four...

Before the referee could reach the count of five, Laney and Paige kick the Bella Twins off of them, ending the blind sighted brawl. If the referee reached the count of five, he would call off the match and disqualify both teams for unsportsmanlike conduct. Brie starts off the match against Paige as Nikki and Laney go behind opposite turnbuckles.

Paige and Brie Bella lock up against one another as they throw punches at each other, pull one another's hair, or even perform some moves on one another. Paige hits Brie repeatedly on her head, making her tumble down. Paige pins her down and the referee makes the count.

Referee: One...

However, Brie kicks out before the referee could reach two. Paige drags Brie to her side of the ring and tags in Laney. She then starts to stomp on Brie who cries in agony. Laney them picks her up, only for Brie to slap her straight in the face.

Brie then walks back to Nikki and tags her in, and preceded with several punches to Laney's face and midsection. Nikki picks her up and holds her over her shoulders, and sets up for her finishing maneuver. But Laney elbows her face three times before dropping her to the mat. Laney slowly crawls to Paige with her hand in the air, while Paige sticks her hand out as well.

Paige: come on Laney! Tag me in!

But Nikki grabs Laney's leg and starts twisting it, sending surges of pain out of her vocal chords. But in a flash, Laney uses her one free leg to kick Nikki square in the face. She leaps onto Paige and tags her into the match. As Laney crawled back into her corner, Paige starts ambushing the Divas Champion, by giving her a Clothesline. After that, she elbows Brie off the ring apron. Paige then repeatedly throws several punches and kicks to Nikki, wearing her out in the process.

Paige then sets her up for her finishing maneuver, the Paige Turner, as she grabs ahold of the back of Nikki's knees and sweeps them upward, causing Nikki Bella to fall on her back and flip forward, hitting her head face first. Paige goes to pin Nikki, only for her to see Laney in her corner. She smiles a bit as she extends her hand to her. Laney looks at this, also smiles, and tags herself in. She climbs the turnbuckles and in a leap of faith, she jumps from the top rope and bodyslams herself onto Nikki Bella. She picks up her legs as the referee counts the pin.

Referee: One... two...

However, Brie Bella, who regained her strength after getting blindsided by Paige, leaps herself onto Laney, causing her to break the pin and the match to continue. But at the same instant Paige interferes in the match by blindsiding Brie again. She takes Brie out of the ring and performs the Paige Turner on her too, knocking her out cold.

Back in the ring, Laney tries to think about a way to put the Bella Twins away. Suddenly, she thinks of way to win. If she can't win by pinfall, she can win by submission. So she starts to perform the only submission move she knows, which is Paige's move called the Paige Tap Out, P.T.O. for short. However, in Laney's case, it's now called the Laney Tap Out, or L.T.O. for short.

Laney grabs Nikki's legs and folds them into a (sort of) cross, holding them with one arm. She then twists Nikki's abdomen, making her face the mat, and then, using her other arm, she grabs both of Nikki's elbows and hoists them up to her neck, completing the hold. Nikki screams in agony as she pleads Laney to let go, only for Laney to do the exact opposite and tightens her hold even more. Paige gets into the ring to watch Nikki Bella scream in pain and smile as she watches. After nearly two minutes of failed resistance, Nikki eventually reached her breaking point and pats her side. The referee takes this as a signal of Nikki giving up, and tapping out, as he signals the timekeeper that the match is over.

Referee: Ring the bell!

*DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING*

Laney releases Nikki Bella from her hold as she stands up. Her music plays in the background as the referee lifts both Paige's arm, and Laney's arm in victory.

Ring Announcer: The winners of this match, the team of Paige and Laney Penn!

The crowd goes wild for Laney and Paige as they exit the ring and head to the locker room. During their walk backstage, they walk past the infirmary where Kin and Kon were being checked up on after their match a while ago.

Paige: I'll admit Laney, you do know how to fight.

Laney: Well I had some training back then when I was a kid.

Paige: You know, if Grojband parts ways, not saying that it will, but if it does, you might have the makings of a future WWE Diva. Who knows, you might even become a Divas Champion, just like I was.

Laney: thanks Paige.

Paige: You're welcome, and hey, good luck at WrestleMania.

Laney: Thanks, I'll see you around

Laney and Paige part ways as Laney enters the locker room where Corey was finishing up, on training from the likes of Daniel Bryan, and Rey Mysterio.

Corey: Oh, Hey Lanes. I saw your match. You were awesome.

Lanes: Thanks Core. Now you finally see I'm a girl, and not a boy.

Corey: Yeah, that proved it. Heh.

Rey Mysterio: Alright Corey, you're all set for your match tonight.

Corey: Thanks Rey, and thank you Daniel

A WWE official walks into the locker room.

Official: Corey Riffin?

Corey: That's me.

Official: It's time.

Corey: Alright, wish me luck.

Laney: Corey, wait!

Corey: Yeah Lanes?

Laney: Be careful out there.

Corey: Don't worry, I'll be fine.

And with a cool smile, Corey walks out of the locker room and makes his way to the entrance area as he prepares for his match against the Intercontinental Champion, Bad News Barrett.

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed that match, because it was probably a great match to imagine. Anyways, there's one more match to go, and then it's Grojband's epic gig at WrestleMania! Which also means soon, this will come to an end, but we still have a long way to go!**

**Next match: Bad News Barrett vs. Corey Riffin**


	10. Chapter 10: BNB vs Corey Riffin

**A/N: So I finally reached ten chapters and nearly 1000 views. I'll say that this turned out to be an indefinite success. But we're halfway done. So let's take you over to ringside were tonight's main event is about to begin...**

**Chapter 10: Bad News Barrett vs. Corey Riffin**

_God save our queen..._

Upon hearing the ONLY set of lyrics in the song, the crowd starts to boo for the incoming superstar as he walks out from the red, black, and white stage, with a black cape with his Intercontinental Championship around his waist. He also seems to be holding a microphone in his hands. The champion throws his cape off his shoulders, which releases a red pyro surrounding the stage.

*BOOM* *KA-BOOM*

*DING* *DING* *DING*

Ring Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Preston, England. Weighing in at 246 pounds, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Bad News Barrett!

As his song fades away, Bad News Barrett shows off a toothy grin before speaking into the microphone, to let everyone hear his thick British accent.

Bad News Barrett: Ladies and gentlemen! I'm afraid I got some bad news! We're getting close to WrestleMania, and as you can tell, I'm going to WrestleMania as your Intercontinental Champion! Now I wanna send a message to all of my WrestleMania opponents. To, Stardust, to R-Truth, to Dolph Ziggler, Luke Harper, and even those idiots, Daniel Bryan and Dean Ambrose...

Upon calling the two superstars "idiots", Bad News Barrett gets even more boos than before.

Bad News Barrett: what I'm gonna do with this blue haired punk tonight, is what's gonna happen to you all, at WrestleMania! Thank you very much!

Laney, who is still in the locker room, regaining her strength watches the whole scene unfold as Bad News Barrett grins again and a hashtag stamp slams onto the screen

**[#BNB]**

The hashtag clears away as another song fills the arena that sends the WWE Universe to absolute cheers. The stage is filled with red and black flashes with the WWE logos on either side. As another song fills the arena.

_ Sick Tricky Lick and a Pick Flick. __Playing head to head in this game._

_Once I'm done with you, __you won't be the same._

_Mashing buttons is a lame-o trick._

_Sick Tricky Lick and a Pick Flick._

_I've got the high score __cuz I'm the front man._

_I'll jam a phat riff __and melt your face off._

_Immortalize me._

_I'm the front man._

_He's the front man._

The stage glows in red, blue, and purple as Corey walks out to the ring somehow receiving a warmer reception than Bad News.

Ring Announcer: And his opponent, from Peaceville, California. Weighing in at 127, Corey Riffin!

_Obsessed with being gamer number one._

_No time to sit around and suck a thumb._

_Let's go. Let's get it on. __What makes you tick?_

_Sick Tricky Lick and a Pick Flick._

Corey walks past the groupies, Allie and Kate who faint as they see Corey walk past them. However, they quickly get back up and raise their "I *Heart* GB!" and "Grojband Rules!" posters to the sky.

_I've got the high score __cuz I'm the front man._

_I'll jam a phat riff __and melt your face off._

_Immortalize me._

_I'm the front man._

_He's the front man._

_Sick Tricky Lick and a Pick Flick!_

_Sick Tricky Lick and a Pick Flick!_

His song comes to an end as Corey steps into the ring face to face with BNB. The referee sends the signal to let the match begin.

*DING* *DING* *DING*

The match goes underway as Corey and Barrett lock arms as they wrestle against one another. Bad News throws Corey to one of the ring ropes and runs after him where he leaps and bodyslams into him.

Corey, however, retaliates by kicking Bad News Barrett away before any damage could be made. Barrett regains his balance as he runs after Corey, only for him to get out of the way and makes Bad News' shoulder hit the ring pole. He screams in pain as Corey starts attacking him on his back to further weaken him. Corey picks up the Intercontinental Champion and Irish whips him towards the ropes. As Bad News Barrett springs towards Corey, he leaps up and bodyslams him down to the picks up his leg ad he goes for the pin.

Referee: One...

But BNB kicks out before the referee could reach two. He then grabs Corey ' head and starts punching it. As he brutally and viciously attacks the blue haired singer, he screams to him.

Bad News Barrett: You shouldn't have stepped up to the big leagues you little piece of trash!

He slaps Corey straight in the face which can be heard all the way to the cheap seats. Kate and Allie start freaking out as they want to help Corey by trying to go over the barricades and stop Bad News Barrett from beating Corey up. However, security prevents that from happening as they keep them at bay.

Meanwhile back in the ring, Bad News Barrett continues shouting as he keeps slapping Corey in the face.

Bad News Barrett: When I'm done with you, you won't be able to make it to WrestleMania!

Barrett picks him up for his secondary finisher, Wasteland, but before he could slam him down to connect the move, Corey elbows his face several times before making Barrett let him go. Corey then delivers some payback as he returns the punches BNB gave him.

Bad News Barrett falls to the ground as Corey keeps punching him, afterwards he stops and climbs the turnbuckles as he looks at his semi knocked out opponent. He then performs the move of the legendary "Macho Man" Randy Savage, the Diving Elbow Drop, which he performs successfully as his elbow hits Barrett's face. He goes for the pin.

Referee: One... two...

However, he kicks out of the pin, stunning the crowd. Barrett punches Corey away with a humongous punch as he stands up. Ones Bad News Barrett was on his feet, he turns his black elbow pad inside out, showing the red side as he sets the semi-unconscious Corey for the Bull Hammer. But as Barrett charges his elbow at Corey's face, he ducks his attack and springs past the ring ropes, propelling himself onto Barrett as he performs the Spear. With no time to lose, Corey pins Bad News Barrett as the referee counts the pin with the crowd chanting along.

Referee and the Crowd: One... two... three!

*DING* *DING* *DING*

Corey's music starts to play again, as he gets off of the now knocked out cold Champion, and the referee raises his hand in victory.

Ring Announcer: The winner of this match, Corey Riffin!

Corey quickly climbs the turnbuckles as he makes the "Rock On" hand gesture. Allie and Kate scream the loudest out of everybody as Corey exits the ring as he makes his way back to the stage, still keeping the "Rock On" gesture.

*RING THE BELL TRANSITION*

Corey makes it to the locker room as Kin, Kon, and Laney start cheering for him and his recent victory over the Intercontinental Champion.

Laney: I knew you could do it Core!

Corey: Thanks Lanes!

Kin and Kon share two thumbs up which makes Corey smile. As the happy scene was unraveling itself, the WWE chairman, Vince McMahon walks in.

Vince McMahon: I saw all of your matches. I'll have to say, they were quite entertaining.

Corey: Thanks Mr. McMahon.

Vince McMahon: Too bad they weren't at WrestleMania, or else they wouldn't be truly unique.

Laney: I think the only WrestleMania Moment we'll have is when we play our gig at WrestleMania.

Vince McMahon: Great idea Ms. Penn.

The gray haired man begins to walk out of the licker room before being stopped by Corey.

Corey: Oh! Mr. McMahon, can we ask you something?

Vince McMahon: Sure

Corey: Can we get a backstage pass for a friend of mine? He's a big fan of WWE and wants to go backstage at WrestleMania in two weeks.

Vince McMahon: Normally, I would object to this request, but you are our guests so I can help you out with that.

Corey: Thanks.

And with that, Vince McMahon leaves the room.

Kin: Why, did you ask for a backstage pass?

Corey: It's my plan for new lyrics at WrestleMania.

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: What do you think Corey's plan is involving a backstage ticket for WrestleMania? All will be revealed in due time...**

**Anyways, we got Grojband's matches out of the way. So we're getting closer to Grojband's biggest gig ever.**

**Stay tuned as WrestleMania Week continues here. **

**P.S.: I'm super excited for WrestleMania this Sunday! Which is also the day I plan on finishing this story. Let's hope that I make it to WrestleMania**


End file.
